A Happy Christmas Eve
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione spends another holiday at the Burrow as the only single witch.


A/N: Originally written for gaeilgerua during the Smutty Claus Exchange 2016. Many thanks to my beta, StrongHermione.

Warnings: BDSM elements – light bondage, Explicit Language, and Explicit Sexual Content

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **A Happy Christmas Eve**

Hermione made her way through the Burrow, clutching her mug of hot chocolate tightly. The sounds of laughter and Celestia Warbeck's Christmas music filled her ears, bringing a smile to Hermione's face. There was nothing quite like spending the holidays at the Burrow. The entire family crammed into the one house to spend Christmas together.

Finding an open seat on the sofa, she sat down, staring into her mug. A few marshmallows floated around inside, looking incredibly appetising. She took a sip, enjoying the smooth, warm taste of chocolate. Molly always made the best cocoa.

Looking around the Burrow, Hermione smiled at all the happy couples and families there. Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen with Molly, while Ron and Luna were cuddling the two Potter children, James and Albus. Fred and George were in a lively discussion with their wives, Angelina and Verity. Arthur was bouncing little Victoire in his lap, while Fleur and Bill had stolen a moment outside together. Percy was explaining the Weasley clock to his fiancée, a Muggle named Audrey.

Hermione's gaze landed on Charlie, the only Weasley not currently engaged or married. His gaze met hers, and she felt butterflies rumble in her stomach. She lifted her mug up towards him, silently offering a toast. When he made his way towards her, she felt excitement bubble within her. "Charlie," she greeted him warmly once he reached her. "Happy Christmas."

"Christmas Eve," he corrected, smirking at her. "Not quite Christmas yet, Hermione. Budge up," he said, squeezing himself between her and his father. He slung his arm around her, his other hand holding his own cup of hot chocolate. "Us single people need to stick together."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, well…" She trailed off, not quite sure what to say. She wasn't single by choice. Hermione went out quite frequently, dating various wizards. None of them, however, ever clicked. It seemed they were either only interested in sex or her name… No one liked her for her.

"Want to go out?" Charlie asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Out?"

"It's Christmas Eve," Charlie replied. "We have two hours before dinner will be ready, and to be honest, I'm sure no one will notice if we disappear."

Hermione definitely considered his proposition. "Where do you suggest we go? Most places are closed."

"There's a wizarding inn the next village over. The bar is small, but nice," Charlie told her. He smirked at her, shaking her slightly. "Come on, Granger, you and I both know we could use something a little stronger than hot chocolate."

Knowing that she could use a good shot or two of Firewhisky, Hermione nodded. "All right, then, Charlie, let's go."

"Make sure you're back by dinner," Arthur stated, smiling at them both as he made it clear he had been listening to their conversation.

"Of course, Dad," Charlie said, standing. "Wouldn't dare upset Mum by not being back on time." He chugged the rest of his hot chocolate, Hermione doing the same with her mug before placing it on the side table.

The two of them made their way through the Burrow, sneaking out the back door. "Shall we Apparate?" Hermione asked, holding out her hand.

Charlie smirked. Instead of just grabbing her arm, he took her hand, pulling her flush against him. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he Disapparated them.

When they landed in the alley next to the inn, Hermione's mind was reeling. All she could smell was the sweet scent of wood and spice – a scent that was distinctly Charlie's. She was still pressed against him, her bodying tingling in delight at the feel of his solid build. Looking up, she met his gaze.

Charlie smirked down at her. "All right there, Granger?"

"Of course," she whispered, immediately surprised by how husky her own voice was. "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah." Charlie removed his arms from her, motioning her to follow him inside. He held the door open for her, smiling as she passed him. Hermione had no idea that his eyes were glued to her arse as she walked to the bar, her hips swaying, tempting him.

"What can I get you both?" the bartender asked as they both took a seat.

"A shot of Firewhisky," Hermione told him, smiling warmly.

"Make it two," Charlie said. "So, how have you been?" he asked once the bar tender left to get their shots.

"Good," Hermione replied, thanking the bartender when he returned. She gripped the glass tightly before knocking the shot back. "I've actually sent off for my manuscript to be approved."

"Have you now? That's incredible." He grinned. "Congratulations. Did you pick a title?"

" _The Muggleborn's Guide to Navigating the Wizarding World_ ," Hermione replied. "I've included everything… Hogwarts, accidental magic, frequently asked questions from Muggle parents, and a whole plethora of other topics. I'm hoping that it will be helpful for Muggleborn families." She worried her lower lip. "It was difficult for my parents to adjust to the fact that I was a witch, and navigating Diagon Alley had been terrifying for them. I'm hoping the book will help ease the transition into the magical world."

"That's incredible," Charlie repeated, obviously impressed with her feat. "I'm sure it will sell."

"I know it will," Hermione said with a small smile. "I've spoken with the Board of Governors from Hogwarts, and we're in the midst of working out a deal. They want to be able to provide my books to families when they go to deliver the letters."

"Hermione, that's wonderful," Charlie said once more. He waved for the bartender to bring them another round. "You must be happy."

"I am," Hermione answered. "I've always loved research, so writing a book that involves a lot of research has been enjoyable. I'm hoping that if my book does well, I'll write one about different Pureblood traditions."

"Or how about, the Pureblood's Guide to Navigating the Muggle World?" Charlie suggested. "I'm sure the Ministry would love a book like that."

Hermione laughed. "You'd have to help me with that, Charlie. There's still so much I don't know about Pureblood culture, or what sorts of questions Purebloods have about the Muggle world."

Charlie leaned in closer, placing his hand on her thigh. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as he murmured huskily, "I would be more than happy to help with any research you need to do, Hermione."

Her tongue darted out, wetting her suddenly dry lips. "I'd like that very much, Charlie." She quickly down the next shot. "That's it for me," she said, smiling. "I've got that warm and fuzzy feeling, but I'm still clear headed."

"I'm good, too," Charlie said, placing some money on the counter. His thumb lightly stroked her thigh.

"This was nice," Hermione hummed, smiling at him warmly. She always loved being around Charlie. Something about him just made her feel… wanted. And if the ache between her legs wasn't a big enough of a sign, Hermione knew that she wanted Charlie in return.

"Come on, let's head back to the Burrow," he stood, gripping her hand tightly as he lead her towards the door. He cast Warming Charms on them both as they stepped into the alley. He didn't ask, instead, he simply pulled her into his arms once more and Disapparated.

When they landed, Hermione took a moment to gain her bearings. Looking around, she noticed that he brought them a little bit aways from the house. Glancing up at Charlie, she saw that he was pinning her with a smouldering look. "Charlie," she whispered, want evident in her tone.

Charlie cupped her cheek lightly before lowering his head. His lips brushed against hers lightly, sending a spark of desire between them both. He kissed her once more, tenderly.

Hermione sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly. A part of her screamed in excitement when he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving against hers. "Charlie," she whimpered.

He pulled away, taking her hand once more. Together, they walked back closer to the house. The air was thick with tension, evident that they both wanted more. Snow began to fall around them, and Hermione shivered. "Charlie."

"Hold on," Charlie grumbled. It soon became clear that he was taking Hermione to the small shed instead of the Burrow, and a thrill of excitement came over Hermione. He pulled her inside, casting warming charms and silencing charms on the building.

"Charlie," Hermione whimpered, looking to him.

Charlie grinned, backing her up against the door of the shed as he locked it. "You are so beautiful."

The words were so innocent, yet they held so much meaning for Hermione. Her cheeks warmed as she reached up and cupped his cheek, her fingers dancing over the scruff on his face. "Charlie, I…"

"Mmm?" He asked when she paused.

"I want you," Hermione whispered, feeling nervous suddenly.

"Do you now?" Charlie questioned, his tone teasing as he smirked at her.

"Very much so," Hermione replied, looking up and getting lost in his large, blue eyes. When Charlie pressed his body against hers, she let out a small moan. She could feel the bulge between his legs, letting her know that he wanted her just as badly.

"Are you sure about this?" Charlie asked, cupping her cheek and tilted her head upwards. "I want you to be sure."

"I've never wanted anything more," Hermione told him honestly.

Charlie smirked, a devilish look in his eyes. "Good, because I'm going to make you scream until you can't speak anymore. You'll be begging for my cock to be filling you… for my mouth to be on your body, for my hands to be tangled in your hair." His tone was low as he told her the suggestive things he was going to do to her.

Hermione felt herself grow wet at his words. "Gods, Charlie, if you don't touch me right now, I swear—"

He cut her off with a kiss, his lips moving against hers fiercely. His hands moved down, gathering the material of her long skirt and pulling it up. He dropped to his knees in front of her as he pushed the red, lacey material out of the way. He smirked when he saw her black knickers. "Hold your skirt up," Charlie commanded, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

Hermione quickly gathered her skirt from Charlie, holding it up and out of the way. She shivered in delight as Charlie ran his hands along her thighs, up to her knickers where he grasped the thin material and pulled them down her legs. He helped her step out of the knickers and he discretely pocketed them.

Charlie pressed kisses on her one of her legs, moving up towards her centre. He continued to tease her, enjoying the way her soft moans filled his ears. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he spread her legs slightly so that he could see her fully. "Beautiful," he murmured in appreciation.

Hermione flushed, slightly embarrassed as she had never had a man compliment her sex before. All feelings of embarrassment flew out the window, however, when Charlie covered her sex with his mouth. He licked her slit, lapping at her centre before his tongue went to her clit, swirling around the small nub teasingly.

"Gods, Charlie," she whimpered, her body tingling in delight. She wanted him desperately. He had been right; she wanted his mouth everywhere. His fingers replaced his mouth on her clit as he teased her, his tongue darting inside of her.

"You taste delicious," Charlie said with a groan, kissing the inside of her thigh once more. "I could do this all night."

"I don't know if I could handle this all night," Hermione admitted quietly.

Charlie laughed. "Well, you'll just have to sneak into my room tonight and we'll find out, won't we?"

His suggestion that this wasn't a one-time thing sent a thrill through Hermione. He continued to fuck her with his tongue, his thumb rubbing her clit furiously. She began to rock against his face, urging on her own orgasm.

"Come for me, baby," Charlie whispered against her centre. "I want to see you come undone."

Something inside of her stirred and she came, crying out his name as waves of pleasure rolled over her body. "Charlie!" she gasped as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. "More, please," she begged, writhing against his face.

Charlie pulled away, looking up at her with his trademark smirk. "What do you want, Hermione?"

"Your cock," Hermione told him, panting. "Gods, I need your cock inside of me right this instant!"

Charlie stood, laughing. "I love it when you're bossy." Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hard as he maneuvered her towards the work desk in the center of the room. Lucky for them, it was clear. Charlie broke the kiss, turning her around and bending her over the desk. "Place your hands on the table out in front of you."

Hermione did as he bade, shivering in delight when he cast a charm to hold her arms in place. While she had never participated in any elements of bondage before, she was beyond excited to try it with Charlie.

"Okay?" he asked, pushing the material of her skirt up onto her back.

"Okay," Hermione said with a nod. She knew that if she wanted to stop at any time, Charlie would stop. She knew that he would never hurt her. "Please," she begged, wiggling her arse at him. "I need you, Charlie." She heard the un-buckle of his belt and the unzip of his trousers. "Charlie," she begged once more.

Charlie wasted no time in aligning himself at her entrance and entering her in one swift motion. "Fuck," he hissed. "You're so tight."

Hermione mumbled something incoherently as her body adjusted to his size. He was large, filling her completely. "Charlie," she gasped as he moved his hips slightly.

"I'm not going to last long," Charlie admitted, thrusting into her with long, deep strokes. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he fucked her. "You feel so fucking good."

Hermione gasped in pleasure. "Well, good thing we have all night then, eh?"

Charlie laughed. "Merlin, good thing we're both insatiable then." He leant over her, kissing her neck teasingly. He began to fuck her in earnest, thrusting into her quickly and hardly.

She moaned as he pounded into her from behind, her body hitting the wood table with each thrust. It was a little uncomfortable, but the pleasure with each thrust of his cock removed any uncomfortable feelings she was having. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie," she murmured, chanting his name continuously as she felt another orgasm approach. With each thrust, her body tightened more and more, the coil inside of her tightening continuously.

Finally, it snapped, her orgasm crashing into her once more. "Charlie!" she cried out, her body shuddering slightly as he continued to thrust into her.

The feel of her inner walls gripping his cock tightly as she came was too much. Charlie orgasmed as well, continuing to thrust into her roughly until he was spent. He released the bonds holding her hands down before pulling her upright and around to face him. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Hermione returned the kiss eagerly, her body still humming in delight from the force of her orgasms. "Charlie," she whimpered. "Gods, that was unlike anything I've ever done before."

"I meant what I said earlier," Charlie told her in honesty. "I don't want this to be a one-off. All these years, I've always looked forward to Christmas at the Burrow. It took me some time, but I finally realised it was because I got to see you. I've fancied you for some time, Hermione, and I'd like to give this thing between us a real go."

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that very much, Charlie." She kissed him gently. When he went to deepen the kiss once more, she pulled away, laughing slightly. "As much as I'd love to go again, I know it's nearly dinner time, and I don't want to risk your mother's wrath by being late."

Charlie laughed with her. "Yes, I do suppose you're right." He fixed his clothing, Hermione doing the same. Hermione freshened up her make-up and hair so that it didn't look like the two of them had just been shagging.

When they exited the shed, Charlie took her hand. "No sense in hiding things, right?"

"Right," Hermione answered with a smile. As they headed inside, Hermione couldn't help but realise that, for the first time, the Burrow was finally filled _completely_ with happy couples.


End file.
